


The New Girl Is MINE

by Genghis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis
Summary: You're the new girl at Kripke Academy. You're in a homeroom with a colorful group of characters. Jared aka The Jock, Jensen aka The Bad Boy, Genevieve aka The Popular Girl, Danneel aka The Nerd, and Misha aka The "Weird" Kid. You seem to get along with all of them. They all have a crush on you. What will you do when it turns out that crush is an obsessive love for you?
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Reader, Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Y/N's Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Just your schedule for now.

Your Schedule:

7:40 AM-8:00 AM- Homeroom with all of them

8:00 AM-9:00 AM- Social Studies with Jensen

10:00 AM-11:00 AM- Science/Math with Misha(Math on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday)

12:00 PM-12:30 PM- Physical Education/Drama with Jared(Drama on Tuesdays and Thursdays)

12:30 PM-1:00 PM- Lunch varies each day(One day you get Danneel, the next you get Misha, etc. You might sit in their friend groups or they sit with you at a different table. Maybe one or two more yanderes sit with you guys.)

1:00 PM-2:00 PM- English/Literature with Danneel(Literature is on Tuesdays and Thursdays)

2:00 PM-3:00 PM- Study Hall with Genevieve

3:00 PM-4:30 PM- Clubs varies each day(Mondays- Cheerleading with Genevieve to 4:30, Tuesdays- Photography with Misha to 4:15, Wednesdays- Cooking/Baking with Jared to 4:30, Thursdays- Art with Danneel to 4:20, Fridays- Nothing)

I might change the schedule. I hope you're fine with it. 


	2. UPDATE BEFORE FIRST CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thigns i need you guys to know.

Danneel will be your roommate. Jared and Genevieve will be dating. All five of them are friends with each other. All six of you are becoming actors. Reader will be feminine(more of a girly girl) and be artistic(likes doing art projects). Also she's kinda short. This is all I've got. First chapter is coming out soon.


End file.
